


Si elle ne prête pas attention aux couleurs…

by malurette



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Adorkable, Color Blindness, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Makeup, cosmetic catastrophe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où 'M’oiselle Jeanne essaie un shampooing spécial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si elle ne prête pas attention aux couleurs…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [C'est pas si grave !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695059) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Si elle ne prête pas attention aux couleurs…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gaston Lagaffe  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** M’oiselle Jeanne(/Gaston)  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Franquin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Les deux scientifiques échangèrent un regard, l’un désolé, l’autre frustré, et ne se tournèrent que pour voir Steve Rogers, aussi innocent qu’à son habitude, prendre le marteau, le pendre à un portemanteau et attraper une serviette derrière. »  
> d’après MarryBlack sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une serviette derrière les oreilles, son geste de se sécher les cheveux suspendu en vol, Jeanne se fige devant son miroir. Quelque chose dans le reflet flou n’est pas normal. Mais sans ses lunettes, elle ne peut pas être sûre.

Avec précaution, elle abaisse la serviette, et s’étonne de sa couleur. Ayant récupéré sur la tablette et chaussé ses lunettes, elle s’examine, cherchant le problème exact. Les cheveux ébouriffés la gênent pour s’y repérer, mais enfin… là, ils ont changé de couleur.

Monsieur Gaston lui avait promis une surprise révolutionnaire avec ce nouveau shampooing de son invention. Ce serait ça…


End file.
